To Save A Soul
by 2l8k
Summary: After the first battles in Karakura, an Arrancar is brought to the Soul Society for healing. This is his story. *Warning* Later chapters will contain spanking.
1. Peace

**Second Warning: Later chapters will contain spanking of an adult. If you don't like, don't read ^^**

**This is another story I've been writing for fun, before plucking the courage to post it up on here. Characters may be ooc but I tried my hardest to keep them ic so hopefully it worked. I always saw Captain Unohana as a more motherly figure so I figured the scenario was likely :) **

**Did anyone else notice just how much Ilfort looks like Ukitake? My friend didn't but I was there like wooow... and then... he... *sniffs* Too soon... So I decided to save him :D Oh well, I'll quit my rambling... Or try to ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, although I recently got some awesome figurines and keychains :D If I did own it, no bishies would ever die :( Plus Ukitake would get far more scenes cos he's awesome :D**

* * *

Pain. That was all he knew. His world was black; his nerves on fire. He could hear screams but he couldn't tell if they were his or someone else's. Probably his. The Soul Reaper had got him; he should be dead. Death was preferable. He didn't want this pain, this blindness. He wanted death.

Light pierced the darkness, almost painful itself, before it dimmed down into a warm, comforting glow. The fire in his veins seemed to calm, a cool stream running through him, the pain slowly fading. He tried to open his eyes. Failed. He tried to say something, anything. No sound came out. The screams had stopped but he could dimly hear another voice. A serene feeling swept through him. Sleep... He needed... Sleep...

* * *

Voices all around him, everywhere. Faint, not close. He forced his eyes open, succeeding this time. The pain had gone... But he didn't seem to be back in Hueco Mundo. What was this place? He studied the wooden ceiling, as if expecting it to answer, before turning his head. There was a window in the room, which cast a soft light, but he couldn't see out from the angle he lay at.

Panic started to swell within the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't he move? Was he paralyzed? Had he been captured by the Soul Society for experimentation? ...Would they treat him better than Szayel had? His younger brother's cruel experiments had never been the highlight of his day.

The panic didn't lessen as he started to realise his movement hadn't been stopped, merely restricted. He could feel straps tightening around his shoulders, hips, ankles and wrists every time he tried to move. He attempted to see the straps by craning his head down but it was no use. A thick, warm blanket hid them far too well. It was slightly too warm but he had no hope of shrugging it off.

The door creaked open, causing him to stop struggling momentarily and glance over. A woman with the strangest hairdo he had ever seen – thick brown hair braided together under her chin like a makeshift beard – stood there, smiling serenely at him. The smile was friendly and sincere; her whole posture and dress seemed to imply she had a motherly, caring nature... And yet, deep inside him, he felt the first stirrings of dread. These feelings only increased when he saw the light glinting off an evil looking needle, which was held loosely in her right hand.

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet," she remarked, moving to sit on the bed next to him. Her voice was higher and girlier than he had expected, but it still sounded pleasant and peaceful... Yet somehow terrifying... "How are you feeling?"

The captive remained silent, eyes locked on the needle, fidgeting ever so slightly in a very half-hearted attempt to escape without being detected. He wanted to get away from this strange woman, who somehow managed to be more terrifying than Lord Aizen and yet as comforting as... The odd light that had spread through him? That was the only comforting thing he could remember... And this bed! He'd never had a bed before, in all his memories as a hollow and an Arrancar.

"I had hoped to do this while you slept but it needs to be done. This may sting a little," she warned. He watched, still helpless, as she flipped back the nice, safe quilt, revealing his bare arm. Bare? Did he no longer wear clothes!? He tried his very best to jerk away from the evilly glinting needle, even as it entered his still motionless arm. He couldn't suppress the whimper as fire once again seemed to blaze through his veins, far too quickly spreading throughout his entire body.

She stroked his long, knotty blonde hair softly as she waited for him to stop biting his lip. The Arrancar was trying his best not to show weakness. Finally he lay still once more, glaring up at her, waiting for the next round of torture to begin. He didn't move away from her hand, however, or even attempt to, so she continued to gently stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. Someone has placed a special type of Rieatsu in your body, which records everything that happens to you. We cannot allow that to fall into enemy hands so I simply destroyed it," she explained. His eyes remained narrow. Szayel – he should have known! "My name is Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad Four. We healed your injuries. Assistant Captain Abari told me your name is Ilfort Granz. Is this correct?"

"Healed my injuries? ...Why?" He inquired.

"There was no reason not to. Unfortunately, you were the only one we could rescue. Your colleagues died before I could reach them."

"...Already dead? You're kidding, sis. No way they could kill Grimmjow," he scoffed. They were trying to unsettle him. It wouldn't work! However, she simply smiled and tapped him on the nose warningly.

"You will call me 'Captain Unohana' like everyone else does," she instructed. The Arrancar deemed it best not to argue.

"...Fine..." He replied, sounding slightly sulky. He flinched as her eyes narrowed in a way that was only just noticeable and yet the only thing the Arrancar could notice. "C-Captain Unohana!"

The captain nodded and stood up, still looking amazingly calm and serene. She smiled down at her captive.

"I will have food brought to you shortly, Ilfort... Do you mind if I call you that?"

"It's my name, sis - - - er... Captain..." Ilfort replied, not daring to anger her. All his instincts warned him not to do that. All his instincts were right.

* * *

He was forced to remain in bed for a week as the captain insisted he needed to 'rest and recuperate'. He had tried to escape a couple of times by using his powers, until he had been informed that the silver band around his neck restricted their use. For that week, only his superior regenerative skills prevented him from being as weak as the souls that didn't qualify to become Soul Reapers – the same ones that lived in the Rukon District. Ilfort had heard little about them, but he supposed they would be called the 'Rukon' or 'Rukonians' or 'Rukonese'... 'Rukonites?'

He had spent most of the week complaining, trying his very best to at least be allowed his Zanpakutô. This, of course, had failed, although Captain Unohana did allow him to have his clothes back. He was given the same uniform he had worn in Hueco Mundo. It had been very neatly mended, with only one difference. There was now a sign in big, black Japanese symbols, which had been delicately stitched on to the back of his top.

"If found, please return to Captain Unohana," he read, tracing his fingers over the symbols before scowling at the captain. She simply waited for him to get dressed before strapping him to the bed once more and leaving.

The only people Ilfort saw that entire week were Captain Unohana, herself, and a tall, grey haired female, who had identified herself as Isane Kotetsu, Assistant Captain of Squad Four and a valued member of the Shinigami Women's Association. He had found out the last one when she had sheepishly entered the room with a camera and proceeded to take pictures of him while he watched, helpless.

"They wanted to see the new guy," she explained, apologetically. Ilfort simply blinked, blinded by the flash, as she left.

Throughout the week, the Arrancar remained mostly quiet and docile, when he wasn't complaining about his clothes, Zanpakutô, or trying to escape. He had slowly come round to the idea of resting and recuperating, despite how very boring it was. He had never got such opportunities in Hueco Mundo, so he started to find it almost pleasant. However, it eventually had to come to an end.

* * *

_AN: So many people write Ilfort as really dumb. I never really saw that so I've got him as averageish intelligence. As for the bro/sis thing, well I read somewhere that was what he was meant to be saying rather than brother, and I thought it suited him better. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. R and R if you did...Or even if you didn't I guess :)_


	2. Eenie Meenie

**Warning Number Three: This chapter actually does contain spanking. Don't like, don't read. Three warnings now people ^^ **

**Well this is the second chapter of my story. It's not my favourite but I think my fave is next :D I wrote this in the middle of a field, covered in bugs with a fair chance of rain so I needed somewhere to take out frustrations... So I picked Ilfort :) I've actually written a fair amount of this up, I just gotta work the botherdness to reread everything and take out typos. I'm lazy... and rambly... but mostly lazy... **

**Disclaimer: Well I didn't own it last chapter and, despite my attempts to take over the world from a middle of a field, I still don't own either the world or this :( One day though, peeps, don't fear. I'll save all the schmexy arrancar!!! ...And give Ukitake more screentime. He's far too cute to be a minor charrie like he is :(**

* * *

Ilfort awoke one morning to find himself free of straps. He was no longer bound to the bed at all, as free as a bull in a china shop. He glanced around, slightly confused and wary, before he saw a note on the door.

"Do not leave this room," he read, once again tracing his finger along the symbols. His lip curled up in contempt. As if that would keep him here. He was free! All he had to do now was escape from the terrifying woman. Lord Aizen would probably punish him for being captured but it was better than remaining here for whatever fate _She_ had in store for him.

He opened the door before backing away, trying to pretend it had opened by itself. He was almost certain the captain would be waiting to grab him. She wasn't. He truly was free! The corridor was deserted. He couldn't help but let out a triumphant snigger before running. It wasn't until he reached a corridor that joined onto the corridor he was on that he realised he had no clue where the exit was.

"...Eenie meanie minie mo, catch a Szayel by the toe. When he squeals, break his no...se. Eenie meanie minie mo," he chanted, before stopping to smile as he thought of his brother's nose happily crunching away under his fist. He didn't want to kill him _straight _away. There was some fun to be had first, of course. All the experiments had to be made up for in some way.

A cold hand grasped him tightly by the ear before he could go any further along 'mo'. He instantly swivelled to try and fend off his attacker, before he realised he was face to face with Captain Unohana. She wasn't smiling.

"...I... I wasn't... Oh, this isn't my room! H-How... Silly of me," he stammered. She didn't reply as she turned and started to walk away. Her hand was still tightly holding his unfortunate ear. "Ow ow ow!" He protested, forced to stoop slightly as he tried to keep up. She was smaller than he was and yet her pace seemed to magically remain _just_ too fast. He felt slightly ashamed of himself. He had received far worse injuries many times before and yet this seemed to be the most painful to him. "It was a mistake! Please stop!"

The captain ignored him until she reached a room that was clearly her office. There she made him stand in the corner furthest from the door on the side opposing her desk.

"Do not fidget, Ilfort Granz. I shall deal with you shortly," she warned, before moving to her desk and started to shuffle papers around. After a little while, a scratching indicated she was starting to write. Ilfort tried to peek behind him without her noticing. He had to know what she was planning! "Face the wall," she ordered, still not looking up. He did so, instantly, apprehension growing. Most of him longed to run, but his sensible side held firm for once. It wouldn't do to anger the captain further... She had already used his full name. That was _never_ a good thing.

The wait seemed to drag on forever. All Ilfort could hear was the rustle of paper as the captain continued to write, drawing out his agony. He already longed for his room. He was desperate to get back there, but he didn't dare go against orders. He was already in enough trouble.

"Ilfort Granz, come here," Captain Unohana ordered, finally. He almost ran to her in his eagerness to get away from the corner. Could he go back to his room now?

"N-No!" He exclaimed as she firmly grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him over her lap. "Captain...What... What is this!?"

"I gave you strict orders," Captain Unohana replied, gently pulling down his hakama and underwear. He yelped out throwing a hand back and just managing to cling on to the white fabric.

"I'm sorry! I swear, I'll never disobey! Don't do this!" Ilfort babbled. Whatever punishment involving his clothing being removed by such a scary woman had to be bad!

"Ilfort, remove your hand," Captain Unohana ordered, warningly.

"But...But..." Ilfort stammered. He had never felt so helpless and wretched before. Even when he had been helpless in Szayel's ... care... he had never felt so pitiful.

He squirmed and kicked his legs as she wrenched his hand away from his clothes and pinned it firmly to his lower back. His clothes hit the floor.

"Ilfort Granz, you _will_ behave," Captain Unohana ordered. "I don't want to be forced to punish you further."

"No one's forcing," Ilfort pointed out in a small voice. This was quickly replaced with a surprised yelp as a hard hand connected with soft, delicate skin. His struggles increased but in vain. Captain Unohana easily kept him on her lap, hand coming down again. The Arrancar remained silent, not allowing her the satisfaction no matter how painful the blows were. Of course, he wasn't to know that Captain Unohana had brought down far more stubborn soul reapers in her time...

The hand remained hard and fast, torturing the unfortunate Arrancar's exposed behind. Ilfort tried to endure, beating her leg with his free fist but only receiving more painful slaps in return. His bottom was bright red and growing increasingly sore, but there was nothing he could do...Well nearly nothing...

Ilfort finally did the sensible thing and went completely limp, fighting to hide frustrated tears that welled in his eyes. Instinct told him it was shameful to receive such a punishment, especially at his age, across the lap of a _woman_. If Szayel or Grimmjow, or any of the other Arrancar for that matter, ever found out... Urgh, he was better off dead.

"That's better," Captain Unohana commented, feeling him give in. "And that's where this should have ended. However-"

"No, stop this! No, no, NO!" Ilfort cut in, struggling once more. He cried out as a paddle answered him, the heavy blow echoing throughout the room. Once more, he went limp.

"Ilfort Granz, I want you to tell me what you did wrong," Captain Unohana ordered. Her voice was gentle, but firm.

"...Left my room," Ilfort mumbled, before yowling out as the paddle cracked against his skin. There was a silence before he realised she expected him to continue. "I...Disobeyed orders-" Another whack made him yelp.

"Twice," Captain Unohana reminded him. The paddle came down hard again. Ilfort let out a stifled sob as the tears of frustration and pain managed to force their way past his defences. "...And I did not like the sound of the rhyme you were saying in the corridor. Fourth division promotes peace and healing."

"...Eenie meanie?" Ilfort inquired in a tiny voice.

"It wasn't that part."

"...Break his nose?" The Arrancar whispered, fearfully. The paddle confirmed it. He simply sobbed louder, even as Captain Unohana helped him stand.

"Corner," she ordered. Ilfort didn't even try to pull up his clothes as he shuffled over, wiping his eyes. That woman was evil! "Hands by your sides, no rubbing," she added as she turned back to her paperwork. Ilfort bit his lip, trying to resist all the sudden urges he had to rub his aching backside. Who had ever thought up such a punishment? He would be unable to sit for years! ...Or at least days...

* * *

It was with great relief the Ilfort collapsed back into bed when he was released. His feet hurt from standing, his bottom hurt from the cruel, unusual punishment, and the bed welcomed him eagerly. He clung to the pillow, trying to imagine it was the captain. His grasp slowly tightened as he squeezed the life out of her. It was a very pleasant thought. He would escape again! ...Although maybe he would leave it until he could sit down...

He spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a plan. It was hard; his brain didn't like thinking about such complicated things. Szayel had the brains in the family. Punished for wanting to break his nose... Ha! She'd never met him. She'd want the exact same thing if he had. She'd even hold him down. His fingers tightened around the pillow again. Two lives choked out. If only it were that easy...

He sighed and rolled over, before yelping and hurriedly rolling over again, back on to his front. This wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, IT WASN'T FAIR!!! What did these people want from him? Why did they hurt him for such stupidly stupid things? He'd get them back! He'd get them all back! He'd destroy the whole Soul Society and return to Aizen triumphant. Then he'd grab that squeaking, geeky, pink-haired freak and stab... No, first he'd use this new evil against him and make him squeal and cry in front of _Grimmjow_ and _then_... Oh but he'd have more fun not stabbing... How strange. Killing would be far less fun than the repeated humiliation of Szayel over and over and over. And if he got bored, _then_ he would have fun stabbity stabbity stabbing the four eyes again and again and again... And again.

He smiled at the thought, subconsciously drawing the quilt up in case the evil captain was somehow able to read minds as well. His eyes slowly closed, ready for him to dream about slaying awful women, Grimmjow taunting a blubbering Szayel, and grass – sweet, sweet grass. He liked grass. He couldn't think why.

* * *

_A/N I know, Ilfort probably cried too easily... But I like tears so meh. Well, I think that's all I can say, which is sad, cos I like to ramble about strange things at the end of a story to avoid having to post it a bit longer because I always think you guys are going to be really mean... and then you're all nice :D Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot. Hope I'm not disappointing but if I am, stay turned for the next chapter. It has Ukitake in and he's worth reading nearly any story for :D_


	3. White Stick Captain

**Well this is the third chapter of TSAS and my personal favourite. May contain some references to spanking but nothing too bad really ^^ For once I'm not sure I really have all that much to say so feel free to celebrate :D**

**Disclaimer: Well, I was aiming to have the world taken over and Bleach under my control by now but I've had a headache for ages that I just can't shift ¬¬ Maybe by the next chapter I'll have achieved my goal :D For now, I do not own Bleach, unfortunately, that honour goes to Kubo and not me :(**

* * *

Unfortunately, Ilfort couldn't think of a better plan then to run and hope in the time it took for the pain to finally disappear and his skin to return to its usual colour. He also realised that he couldn't leave without his Zanpakutô and had absolutely no chance of finding it. In the end, he decided he'd still find a way to destroy the Soul Society and get it back that way. How he would go about doing that, however, failed to come to him.

He ran without stopping this time, not wanting to get caught doing eenie meanie again. He allowed his instincts to tell him when to take lefts and rights, although he had to keep reminding himself that four lefts and four rights made a circle. He had to remember that- - -

He barely stifled a yelp as he rounded a corner and saw Captain Unohana's back. She was walking ahead of him, talking to her assistant captain. Ilfort instantly opened the nearest door, ignoring the room's sleeping occupant, and dived under the bed. She wouldn't find him here. He was safe here. She wouldn't find him...

He stayed where he was for a short while, trying to figure out what to do next. The scary captain would torture him more if she caught him. He shivered and reached down to rub his bottom almost assuringly. There had to be some way out of this. He longed for any way he could take. Wasn't there any way out!? The evil captain was hunting him and there was no way to escape!

He blinked as something white caught his eye. He started to reach out to it, almost wonderingly before snatching his hand back. It looked like hair. That's all it was. The person above him must have rolled over without him hearing. He scowled as more hair appeared, dropping down from the bed above. If the occupant fell out of bed, he would be discovered! However, he didn't expect what came next.

"Hello," an upside down face, which had followed the hair, greeted, grinning broadly. Ilfort cried out and jerked back, trying to shoot up at the same time. He had forgotten he was under a bed. His horn caught painfully under the mattress and held.

"Ow, ow, ow," Ilfort whimpered. The bed's occupant slid out from his blankets and onto the floor in the most ungraceful of manners. Ilfort desperately tried to free himself, trying to give himself more of a fighting chance. The wide grin reminded him of Gin, despite its apparent sincerity. Ilfort didn't trust people who smiled... Save Captain Unohana, who was far scarier when she didn't smile. Not that he trusted her at all, either. She just enjoyed controlling him.

He flinched and closed his eyes as the occupant shuffled closer. However, instead of the expected blow, he felt hands on the back of his head, pulling him slightly forwards and down. He opened his eyes in surprise as his horn came free and he collapsed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" The occupant inquired. Ilfort couldn't help but gape at him. Despite the snow white hair and pasty skin, the other man looked almost exactly like him. Older, perhaps, and definitely more tired... But, if he hadn't know otherwise, he could have sworn he was looking at a hornless reflection!

"Who are you?" He demanded, shrinking back again but making sure to stay on the floor this time. The mattress was waiting for him...

"Jûshirô Ukitake," the other greeted, holding out a hand. Ilfort simply snapped his teeth at it. It was withdrawn and Jûshirô turned away, starting to root through drawers. Ilfort moved slightly closer, curiously, but remained on guard.

However, before he could react, Jûshirô had turned round again and jammed something in his slightly open mouth, although not hard enough to cause pain. For such a sick looking man, Jûshirô was fast! Ilfort shrunk away as far as possible again, his mouth filled with some strange taste... A good taste... A _wonderful _taste!

Jûshirô peeked under the bed again, a white stick hanging out of his mouth as he smiled at Ilfort, determined to make friends. Ilfort removed a white stick from his own mouth and stared at the translucent yellow globe on top. It was sticky with saliva and the vivid yellow looked almost poisonous but Ilfort found himself not caring as he put it back into his mouth and sucked on it, surprised. Jûshirô laughed and held out his hand once more. This time Ilfort took it, hoping to be given more white sticks.

"Sh, don't tell Captain Unohana," Jûshirô whispered, moving his own white stick to one side of his mouth. Ilfort followed suit, nodding as he finally crawled out from under the bed.

"What are they?" He inquired, glancing over Jûshirô's shoulder and into the drawer. It was packed with all kinds of brightly coloured things, from white sticks to globes without white sticks, to white sticks without globes, to strange things wrapped in bright coloured paper. The vibrant display was almost enough to make his eyes hurt.

"Sweets!" Jûshirô replied, cheerfully. He pointed to the white stick. "Lollipop! Candy sticks, boiled sweets, refreshers, chocolate... Sweets!"

"Lollipop?" Ilfort repeated, taking his own out once more to stare at it. "It's smaller! It's smaller!"

"They get smaller," Jûshirô assured as he covered the sweets with a few towels and closed the drawer. "Remember, don't tell."

"I wo-" Ilfort started before flinching back, startled, as Jûshirô started coughing and gasping, his lollipop falling to the floor. It was a minute before he managed to calm himself, before he inspected his hand.

"No blood," he assured Ilfort, cheerfully. The Arrancar simply blinked.

"...Are you... ill, bro?" He asked, finally.

"Only a bit," Jûshirô assured, inspecting his lollipop before pulling a face. A few tufts of lint, dust and hair had immediately glued on to it, despite the cleanliness of the room. He stood up with a sigh, before going to the window and throwing it out. Ilfort also stood up, not wanting to seem weak. They were exactly the same height, if the horn wasn't added into the equation. It was slightly scary. "Are you the one Captain Unohana's looking after?"

"I'm her prisoner, bro. She won't let me go."

"...Not all Soul Reapers are as friendly as her. There's a good reason for her actions," Jûshirô warned, although he did look sympathetic.

"...I'm Ilfort Granz," Ilfort added, suddenly deciding he could trust Jûshirô. He didn't seem particularly strong or bad at all... Besides, the globe on his lollipop had disappeared, taking all the sweetness with it. He was left chewing a nearly tasteless white stick.

"Nice to meet you... But for now, I recommend you go back to your room," Jûshirô added. Ilfort's hand subconsciously moved down slightly to his unfortunate behind once more. Jûshirô nodded, fully understanding, noting the hand. "Hurry, the captain will visit here soon."

"I thought she was always busy with paperwork. Why would she visit you?" Ilfort demanded, instantly suspicious.

"Ah...Well..." Jûshirô started as someone knocked on the door lightly.

"Jûshirô?" Captain Unohana called. The two of them froze momentarily, before Ilfort dived back under the bed and Jûshirô jumped into it.

"I'm awake," he confirmed, moving the blankets in an attempt to hide Ilfort.

The door opened slightly and Captain Unohana entered, carrying a tray. Ilfort swallowed hard, almost eating his stick. It smelt so good... He hadn't had his food today. All the food here was good. It made him hungry, something that had rarely happened in Hueco Mundo. He used to be content eating other hollows and draining Reiatsu.

"How are you feeling?" She inquired.

"There's been no blood," Jûshirô replied, happily.

"That _is_ good," Captain Unohana agreed, sitting on the bed. Ilfort tensed, looking at her feet. She was so close. Surely she could feel his spiritual pressure... Unless he'd finally got good at hiding it, or the power blockers blocked that too. But couldn't she hear his breathing? She was close enough to, the dint from where she was sitting not too far from his head. He curled up slightly, hugging his stomach, which threatened to gurgle loudly. Jûshirô had to get her away!

"I don't really feel hungry..." Jûshirô started, although he started eating very quickly after. Ilfort shivered. Her smile must have vanished.

"Retsu! Jûshirô!" Someone else greeted, swanning into the room and closing the door behind him. Ilfort remained silent, studying the man's sandals and what looked to be the bottom of a pink kimono, the only items of clothing within his line of site aside from the traditional Soul Reaper uniform. He scowled at the kimono, reminded far too much of his beloathed brother.

"Kyôraku, how many times have I told you not to bring alcohol into the infirmary?" Captain Unohana snapped. Her voice made Ilfort bite his lip, ignoring the stick that hung limply out of one corner, chewed almost in half.

"It's medicinal! Get this down you," Kyôraku started, ready to move towards Jûshirô.

"Don't you dare encourage him to drink," Captain Unohana cut in, her voice dropping the temperature in the room to below freezing.

"I heard he was sick and ran straight here to give him some. It'll clear him right up," Kyôraku replied.

"He has been in here nearly a week."

"...Weeeell, I did have some paperwork to do..."

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Not all the time..."

"How were the drinking games at Rangiku's party?"

"Ah, those kids just can't handle their dri- Uh... Well I rushed straight over once the party had finished, of course. You know you wouldn't let me in while he's sleeping anyway."

"It's okay, Kyôraku. I understand," Jûshirô assured.

"You haven't left Nanao to do all the paperwork again, have you?" Captain Unohana cut in.

"There's only a few sheets left. Besides, Jû needs his get well sake!" Kyôraku protested.

"_No_ alcohol!" Captain Unohana repeated. Jûshirô couldn't' help but laugh, although that quickly turned into another coughing fit. Captain Unohana sighed. "You're meant to be keeping him calm."

"Sure," Kyôraku replied, moving to go help his friend. He stopped for a second with his feet not far from the bed. They smelt like cherry blossoms for some weird reason. Ilfort wrinkled his nose, wishing the yellow globe was still there. Even the smell of cherry blossoms was making him hungry.

Ilfort was completely taken by surprise as a hand seemed to suddenly appear and grab him by the front of his jacket collar. He yelped out as he was dragged far too easily from under the bed and up onto his feet.

"We have a stowaway," the stranger remarked. Ilfort took in his captor, feeling distinctly unimpressed. The black uniform, white haori and pink kimono all clashed horribly, in his opinion, while the man clearly hadn't shaved for a while and his hair was only very loosely scraped into a ponytail, which straggled out from under an oversized straw hat. Wait... Didn't the white haori mean he was a captain!? Surely this guy could not be a captain! He squirmed half-heartedly.

"Ilfort? I wondered where you had got to," Captain Unohana murmured as Jûshirô tried not to look guilty. She stood up and prised the broken white stick from his mouth before frowning and turning to Jûshirô. "Captain Ukitake, did you know he was here!?" She demanded. Ilfort gaped. 'Captain Ukitake'? That wasn't right! Surely such a frail man could not be a captain! Even that child captain had looked stronger... And that little girl that hadn't been a captain, she had clearly been very strong too... Did that mean even sick men like him could become captains then, if children were allowed?

"...Weeeell..." Jûshirô started, looking uncertain what excuse to give. Captain Unohana frowned at the white stick before going to the drawers.

"Kiyone and Sentarô were here recently," she muttered disapprovingly as she searched through the drawers. Jûshirô cringed while Kyôraku shot him an apologetic look. "We will be having a _talk_ about harbouring fugitives... and sweets... later," she added, as she found the hidden stash in the bottom drawer and pulled it out. "Captain Shunsui, bring Ilfort to my office."

"Captain?" Ilfort repeated. He had been right! That meant he was actually surrounded by soul reaper captains, all at full strength! ...Well, two, at least, at full strength.

"Come on, kid, you don't want to keep her waiting," Captain Shunsui replied, pulling him along by the arm. Even Ilfort could see the sense in not resisting. Captain Unohana followed them, still carrying the bottom drawer and closing the door behind her. Unbeknownst to all of them, Jûshirô sat up again and buried into the bed sheets, pulling out another packet of sweets. He knew better than to hoard them all in one location.

"Perhaps we can have a talk about your alcohol problem while you're here," Captain Unohana started as they reached her office... But Captain Shunsui was already gone, Ilfort's hair still blowing in the back draft created by his swift departure.

"Please-" the Arrancar started before she pointed to the corner. He didn't dare argue. This was going to be another long day...

* * *

_A/N For all those wondering, she really did take the sweets away for Uki's own good. Could you imagine trying to keep an Ukitake on a sugar rush in bed asleep? Okay so her attempts fail but still... As for the talks... she probably wouldn't hurt Uki and Shun ^^ By now they're scared enough of her just to need the talks :D Probably..._

_If you're wondering about the names they call each other... Well I don't really know myself. I figured they'd use first names when alone because they're friends (going by the english dub, I'm not so good with the japanese honorific system thing) but Retsu will probably have warned them to call each other captain in front of Il. Have to set a good example, even Shunsui lol_


	4. Hating Pink

**Okay, fourth chapter is up now, and once again it may contain references to adult spanking. No likies no readies :) I never know how long to leave between updatings because if I update too quickly it will get to a time I have to put it on hiatus while I wait to see how the manga turns out. Hope the charries aren't OOC, and enjoy. **

**But first the disclaimer: Once again the world isn't conquered and Bleach is not mine. Bishies will not be randomly returning to life in canon :( Come on Ulki, you can do it! **

* * *

No one ever said that Ilfort was a quick learner. In fact, his younger brother had often despaired over how the two of them could possibly be related. With his bottom still lightly pink from the previous try, he set out on his fourth attempt. When that failed, he set out on his fifth. When that failed, the sixth beckoned. He grew to seriously dread Captain Unohana's office, especially after the ninth time, when he turned into it thinking it to be a spare room. Some attempts lasted far longer than others.

Only once did Ilfort manage to make it outside, and he was still without Zanpakutô. He ran as fast as he could away from the fourth division, wishing he didn't get out of breath. With his healing powers now fully restricted, he was exactly like an ordinary human in many ways, including the acid built up when running now actually affecting him. It really wasn't fair. It hindered his escape attempts!

For once, he was actually cautious, not wanting to be caught again and remembering Jû – the white stick captain's warning about other soul reapers not being so nice. He hid as other members trundled past, wishing his clothes didn't make him stand out... and then there was the ominous message on the back. 'Please return to Captain Unohana'. No way, bro!

"What does that say?" A voice piped up from behind him. He turned round, instantly, hand reaching for a sword that wasn't there. The speaker also seemed to have gone. No one was there. "What's this?" A little voice asked in his ear as something jumped up onto his shoulder and grabbed his horn, pulling on it hard. He cried out, seeing only a flash of pink and black as he tried to get it off. It latched on harder to his horn, and not with its hands. Its mouth clamped around, as if trying to chew through. "You're funge," it added, its mouth full of bone. It sounded like a little girl.

"G-Get off me!" Ilfort demanded, trying once more to remove the pest. It chomped down on his horn a few more times before jumping spritely off and landing in front of him, giggling.

"You're very funny," she added. He simply glared at her, finally able to study her. The first thing he noticed was the pinkness. Aside from the black uniform, everything about her was pink, from her shocking pink hair, to her light pink skin and slightly darker pink cheeks. Ilfort _hated_ pink.

"Shoo little girlie. Shoo now. Run back to your mummy and daddy," he urged. She stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"You're the one Issy took pictures of," she added. Ilfort scowled, remembering the camera, the flash and his inability to smash it. He bent down to her level.

"Hey, girlie, why don't you show me around this place... Without attracting attention?" He asked in a patronising tone, the idea coming to him. The girl looked thoughtful.

"I have to ask Kenny," she decided.

"Well go ask Kenny then, little girl. I'll just wai- WARGH!" Ilfort cried out as the girl grabbed his hand and ran far faster than she should have been able to, nearly wrenching his arm off.

"Kenny!" The little girl called as an immense pressure suddenly seemed to descend on Ilfort. Normally he might have still been able to stand, but this time he found himself forced to his knees, cursing the silver band around his neck. The little girl continued to drag him along, obliviously.

The man was enormous, and fearsome to even look at. Jet black hair spiked up ominously, while bells jingled warningly, with both scars and eye-patch working to warn of battles already lived through. Ilfort tried to shrink or run away but a combination of pressure and little girl kept him flat on the ground, helpless.

"What's this, Brat?" He asked, reaching down to lift Ilfort up by the back of his jacket. The Arrancar remained frozen, petrified.

"He's Ret-Ret's new friend," Yachiru trilled.

"I-I-I didn't t-touch her!" Ilfort babbled, pointing to Yachiru as his mouth finally remembered how to work. "H-Honest!"

"He's funnier than Baldy," Yachiru giggled. "Can I show him round?"

"Read the sign," Kenny replied, glancing at the words on the captive's back. "Take him to Unohana."

"C-Captain Unohana..." Ilfort stammered, feeling even more terrified. "P-Please don't."

"Don't worry, Ukitwo. Kenny'll fight you when you got all your powers back," Yachiru assured, watching her captain simply allow the captive to fall to the ground again. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off once more, ignoring any protests. Kenny watched them go. He did want to fight the Arrancar, that was true, but not just any one. He wanted to fight the strongest one – the first of the group known as the Espada. Some small fry beaten by Renji wouldn't satisfy him long enough.

* * *

_A/N - I think Kenpachi might be ooc... I tried to make him as ic as possible and my friends didn't mind him but we'll see. I doubt he'd want to beat anyone who collapses under his pressure. As for the nicknames Yachiru uses, well I don't knwo the majority of them so I made them up. I know, it's a bit short as well... But hopefully it's still enjoyable ^^ I've lost a bit of inspiration for this lately so I may take longer updating. I want to see what happens in the latest chapters as well... They're getting so good :)_


	5. Siblings

**Yup, it's me and I'm back folks. I'm rubbish when it comes to remembering to update, I know. I think this chapter has the most ooc charries but I tried my best... Been losing inspiration recently. My friend really liked this chapter so I had to keep it in anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Bleach related apart from an anime boxset and a very cute Byakuya doll. **

**

* * *

**Ilfort tried to escape only a few times after that. He felt too disheartened after his meeting with the pink blip and the terrifying devilman. Finally he allowed the message to be hammered in. Do not leave the room. It was boring, but his rear thanked him for it, and, after a week, Captain Unohana and the grey haired assistant captain of hers came to spend time with him. He refused to answer any of their questions but they answered his, telling him about the rules and history of the Soul Society.

Occasionally he received other visitors, once Captain Unohana allowed them. The pink blip often seemed to run in, run around a few times, search for things, chew on his horn, ask a million questions and then run off without waiting for an answer. Another surprise visitor was Captain Shunsui, who seemed to be looking for someone to drink a lot of alcohol with him a good place to nap away from 'Nanao', whoever that was. Captain Unohana caught him a few times and finally seemed able to have her talk with him. This didn't stop him coming, however, although he was slightly more cautious.

Another visitor Ilfort began looking forward to was White Stick Captain. He had been annoyed at first by him not telling that he was a captain, although sweets soon helped him get over this omitted detail. However, he did refuse to call him anything but 'White Stick Captain', 'WSCaptain', or a very respectful 'Captain Ukitake' when Captain Unohana was around, in retaliation. WSCaptain _always_ brought sweets with him, as if to make sure that the Arrancar remained in a forgiving mood, and he had lots of good stories about the Soul Society, although none ever showed Captain Unohana in a bad light. Everyone else, on the other hand, was not so lucky. WSCaptain was far older than he looked, both he and Captain Shunsui were. It was becoming almost fun to be here, which was a very strange feeling, Of course, he told himself he was just waiting his time, or whatever the saying went like, and he would run... Eventually. He would get their trust first.

Ilfort was napping when he received another visitor, one he had never met before. He had recently been trying out napping, as Captain Shunsui claimed it was fun. Ilfort couldn't see the fun, but it was oddly pleasant. His door was slightly ajar, and the blankets covered the majority of him, leaving only his face poking out. That was how she saw him.

"Captain Ukitake! Sentarô never told me you had been given a different room! I would have been here so much quicker than him, I swear. He cheats! Oh, wait, he's not here! I win!" She cried happily. "Can I get you anything, a drink, more sweets, are you cold, are you hungry, are-" Ilfort sat up, blearily.

"Sweets?" He inquired, tongue fuzzy and dry. The blankets slipped off him slightly, revealing the broken mask, the long blonde hair and the white clothes. The girl's eyes widened.

"Y-You're not-" She started.

"What do you want?" Ilfort demanded, grumpily, standing up. She was disturbing his sleep! She backed away, eyes travelling to the sharp horn, unable to take her eyes away from it. "What are you looking at?" He moved towards her but she backed away, freezing as she felt the wall at her back. After Captain Unohana and the pink blip, not forgetting all the Arrancar women, it was weird to actually see a female who was frightened.

"Y-You're that Arrancar," she stammered, finally tearing her eyes away from the remnants of the fearsome hollow mask. She didn't want to look at his face. It was far too much like her precious captain's. No Arrancar should have his face! She looked at his chest instead, flushing ever so slightly.

"Yeah, what of it, sis?" Ilfort retorted. It was fun to see her frightened. He missed frightening things, rather than being the one who was terrified. Nothing got frightened in this place, not even the little girls or the constantly nervous grey haired assistant captain, Isane. He had thought her a likely contestant. She probably only wasn't because she had her captain backing her. Anyone would be brave with Captain Unohana behind them.

"N-Nothing!" She assured, hastily. She straightened up slightly. "Y-You don't have powers anymore. I do. I can use them!"

"But what have I done, sis? You stumble into my room and attack me for no reason?" Ilfort pointed out, towering over her now, placing one hand on the wall so he could lean over her. His other hand forced her to look up into his eyes.

"I-I mean it..." She added, weakly. Captain Ukitake... Why was it his face? She could never hurt this man.

"Kiyone!" The grey haired assistant captain exclaimed from the doorway. In a flash, Ilfort found himself slammed against the wall, her sword as his throat. "What did he do to you, Kiyone?" She demanded.

"Hey, sis, chill out! I did nothing!" Ilfort protested. He was surprised how different the assistant captain suddenly seemed. Usually she was so mild and scatter-brained.

"It's okay..." Kiyone mumbled. "I got the wrong room... Just surprised..."

"See?" Ilfort retorted, triumphantly. Isane winced, before releasing him.

"Oh... I'm s-sorry," she apologised. Ilfort blinked. The change had been almost instantaneous. "I thought you were attacking my sister."

"I-I thought this was Captain Ukitake's room. It's my fault... Sorry..." Kiyone whispered. Isane smiled at her before shaking her head.

"It's this way," she told her, giving her a one armed hug as she pulled her out the room. "G-Goodbye, Ilfort."

"Bye," Ilfort replied, watching them go. It had been so fun to make someone afraid again. He'd almost forgotten what it was like! How odd, though, that such a mild mannered person would turn so violent when they thought a younger sibling was in danger. If it had been Szayel, Ilfort would have either cheered... or gone in for the kill himself. It was very odd...

* * *

_A/N - Well there we go. Hope you all had fun reading this. Will try to update the next one sooner or later but very soon they'll start peetering off until we see what happens in the manga. I want more Ukitake in it dran it. Why'd he get hurt so close to showing his uber skills!? Whhhhy!? _


	6. A Mop and a Nap

**I'm alive! I'm still here and yup, still writing this. I've been way out of a Bleach mood recently... It's really been dragging on and there's been way too many breaks but then I felt in a random mood and reread this and thought I wonder if the folks on here want an update. Sooo here it is. **

**I will WARN you now, there will be spanking of an adult in this chapter. Also some Hana abuse :( *Huggles Hana* I tried to keep the charries ic as usual but who knows ^^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this series. Probably never will. My dreams of ruling the world failed last month :( I do still own my cute Byakuya doll though :D  
**

* * *

It was only a few days after the strange sibling incident that Captain Unohana entered his room, followed by a nervous looking, puny little Soul Reaper. Ilfort was pretty sure that even without powers, he could easily knock out this little guy... And he felt an overwhelming urge to...

"Ilfort, I would like you to meet my seventh seat, Hanatarô Yamada. I have assigned him some chores around the fourth division headquarters and I would like you to go with him and help him out. You are not to leave the premises or stray too far from him, but I do think it will do you some good to get out of this room," she instructed. The runty Soul Reaper in question shrank away slightly, before giving a small smile and waving. Ilfort nodded. It would be good to get out of the room, and he could get the pipsqueak to do all the work.

The captain smiled as she escorted them out, a hand on each of their shoulders. She had to reach up for Ilfort but Hanatarô was the perfect height.

"Be nice to him," she added, although it was clear she was saying this to Ilfort rather than the harmless Hanatarô.

"Of course, Captain," Ilfort replied, far too innocently. He _would_ be nice to the little guy... As soon as the squirt realised it was in his best interests to do his chores as well...

"Um...This way," Hanatarô added, once Captain Unohana had left them. Ilfort nodded and followed slowly, glancing around. He recognised these corridors from his escape attempts. He had taken a little while to learn the subtle differences in smells, doors and wallpapering. He grinned as he suddenly realised they were nearing WSCaptain's room. He was gone, Ilfort knew that, but he might have left sweets behind! Perhaps he could check while the pip was doing his work.

They were very close to WSCaptain's room when Hanatarô pointed out two mops in buckets.

"We have to clean this corridor. You can start one end, I'll start the other and we can meet in the middle," he planned. He sounded so happy about it, which made Ilfort almost laugh as he grabbed the pip up by the front of his uniform and easily hoisted him into the air, off the ground. Hanatarô yelped out in shock and tried to squirm free.

"Listen, runt, this is the way it'll work. You'll mop the corridor, by yourself, and you'll do it _quickly_. You won't tell anyone I'm not helping, got it? I'm gonna go look around."

"B-But Captain Unohana said you have to help me," the pip protested, clinging to Ilfort's arm in an attempt to relieve pressure on his neck. Ilfort threw him against the wall, causing him to land in the mop buckets, before kicking him hard in the stomach. Hanatarô doubled up slightly, gasping and whimpering.

"Any other questions?" Ilfort asked. Hanatarô instantly shook his head. "Good, get to work," he ordered, leaving to find the room.

It was empty when he got there. As expected, WSCaptain had recovered from whatever illness he had, but Ilfort didn't give up hope. The captain would have left sweets somewhere and he was going to find them! The first place he checked was the bottom drawer but this time it only did contain towels. Ilfort scowled at them before continuing his search. The other drawers contained nothing.

Ilfort sat back, trying to make his brain think. Where would WSCaptain keep the sweets? Under the bed? He quickly checked. Nothing. He thought slightly harder before checking the bed-sheets and pillows. They were clean and had clearly been replaced recently. Had Captain Unohana already taken the sweets!? That wasn't fair! He _liked_ sweets!

He sighed and had another fruitless search around the bedroom, but he turned up absolutely nothing. Captain Unohana had had the place cleaned thoroughly. It was even dust free! ...It was sweet free as well. Not even a candy wrapper was left. The little pip had probably taken them all, if he was the one who had cleaned the room. He scowled once more and flumped back onto the bed, imagining the squirt scoffing all of the sweets. He'd have to give him another beating when he could be bothered to go find him. For now, the bed was comfortable. He could enjoy another nap, as recommended by Captain Shunsui.

He slept for far longer than he intended to and felt groggy and bleary as a result when he finally woke up. It took him a moment to realise he wasn't alone.

"Captain U-Unohana!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet in a hurry. "I...I...Well...Er..." The little runt had told! He was going to show him what happened to squealers in Hueco Mundo next time he got his hands on him!

"You were meant to be helping Hanatarô," she started, crossing her arms. "Instead I find him covered in bruises and you sleeping in Captain Ukitake's room."

"...Um...I finished my bit!" Ilfort protested, weakly. He shivered as her gaze hardened. "...Your office?" he asked in a small voice.

Captain Unohana's movements were too fast for Ilfort to see or react to in his powerless state. Before he realised what was going on, he was face down and half naked over her lap.

"This is a serious matter, Ilfort Granz. Not only did you attack a Soul Reaper who is small and vulnerable, but he is also in your division and a higher rank than you," she scolded.

"My division? I'm not a Soul Reaper, si- er, Captain," Ilfort cut in, clinging on to her leg, not daring to try and protect his exposed bottom.

"Actually, I have begun the appeals process to have you accepted into Squad Four on a more permanent basis. For now, you are an honorary member and Hanatarô is your superior."

"...Why did you do that!? I don't _want_ to be a stupid Soul Reaper!" Ilfort growled.

"It was either that, the Maggot's Nest, or ending up as Captain Kurotsuchi's experiment," Captain Unohana replied, shortly, her hand coming down sharply. Ilfort yelped. "And whether you want it or not, it had happened and Hanatarô is your superior. You made your superior do the chores I assigned to _you_." Her hand came down harder, five times in quick succession. Ilfort wriggled and kicked as much as his hakama would allow, wanting to ease the pain.

"Why did you make someone so easily beaten into your seventh seat?" he asked, bitterly. He received another hard whack for his pains.

"This is the healing division. Hanatarô is one of the best healers we have, while he also has an excellent memory for the sewer system and is the quickest at getting anything cleaned up. Physical strength means nothing compared to that."

"Then why put me in this one, huh? I've got no healing skills," Ilfort pointed out.

"To train you," Captain Unohana replied, her voice cold. Ilfort tried to glance back at her but failed. More whacks, more yelps. "No matter what it takes."

"Why!? Why is that so important!? Why can't I just be let go!?"

"Ilfort, that isn't an option. We can't just release an enemy in the middle of a war. The three options were the only ones available, and most people wanted the third so we could learn more about the Arrancar and their weaknesses. I decided that you deserved to have a chance, which is the only reason I offered this option."

Ilfort remained silent, starting to feel confused. He kept seeing himself as her prisoner, and in many ways he was... But the way he was being treated made him feel a lot better than when he had been at Hueco Mundo. The visitors made him laugh and actually showed interest in what he said back. People actually seemed to want... to be _friends_. They offered him nice things, and apparently didn't even want anything back, or so it seemed. If anything, the only thing they hoped for was his thanks, and they didn't do anything if he didn't give it. They only seemed to try harder. The only times he had actually been hurt was when he had done something bad, or at least gone against orders. These people, this captain... Were they seriously trying to help him? What saps! How easy it would be to crush them... Eventually...

Hard slaps cut across his thoughts, making him cry out again and tune back into what was happening.

"Some crimes are more serious," Captain Unohana was adding to whatever she had been saying. "Disobeying my orders is one thing, but making someone else do the work assigned to you in an attempt to take the credit..."

"Captain, please!" Ilfort cut in, thoughts of crushing the Soul Society hurriedly driven from his mind as she produced a paddle. He had no clue where she had hidden it. It was only the second time she had used it on him. He howled out as it was whacked against his bare skin. Captain Unohana caught his hand before he had a chance to protect himself, and she easily pinned it against his back. He struggled harder, despising his treatment once more, forgetting his earlier thoughts. The Soul Society seemed to believe they were _helping_ him. They were all just complete sadists. They were worse than all the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo put together, and that included Szayel!

The paddle came down again, slightly harder, warning him. Ilfort reluctantly went limp and docile once more, despising the captain for doing this. She wasn't helping him. She was just having her own fun! She was worse than Szayel. At least he admitted that it was all for his own fun, rather than pretending it was to help his victim. Was this insistence part of the fun too?

"Any chores I give you must be done by you the same day I ask, unless I tell you otherwise. Everyone gets chores or other responsibilities so I'm not just being unfair to you. I even had Hanatarô help you to make it easier. Instead you run off and try to make Hanatarô do all your work. Let me guess, you came in here for sweets and a nap?"

"...Yes captain..." Ilfort admitted in a small voice. There was no point lying now.

"Captain Shunsui and Captain Ukitake have been a bad influence on you," Captain Unohana decided, although it sounded like she was smiling.

"Chores _are_ boring," Ilfort added, pressing this slight advantage.

"But still have to be done. Even I have to do endless amounts of paperwork," she replied, striking down with the paddle again. Ilfort wailed out, the hated wooden implement once again effectively bringing tears to his eyes. He already longed for the corner.

Captain Unohana only struck him a few more times with the paddle before the tears fell loose and he buried his face in her hakama, embarrassed. She released his hand and rubbed his back before helping him up. He instantly started to move to the corner but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We still need to discuss your treatment of Hanatarô," she told him. Ilfort shuddered. Her tone had never been colder. She clearly cared for the pip...

"Captain, please... Don't hurt me anymore..." he whispered, fearfully. She guided him back to the bed and placed a gently pressure on his back, forcing him to bend over.

"Stay there, Ilfort. Any attempts to move and I will start this punishment from the very beginning," she warned. "Straighten up and you will receive more strokes."

"...Yes Captain," Ilfort sobbed, not daring to do anything else. He kept his palms firmly on the bed as he glanced over his shoulder. She was already moving towards him again, a long thin stick in her hand. He shivered and clung to the mattress, smart enough to realise what it was for.

Sure enough, a line branded itself across his crimson cheeks. He screamed out, tears falling faster, although he successfully ignored all urges to straighten and clamp his hands to his abused butt.

"I don't take kindly to people who pick on Hanatarô, or any of my staff," she told the bawling Arrancar, who nodded instantly. The cane slashed across his backside again.

"Captain, please, _please_!" he wailed. He was sure she had to be enjoying this. He couldn't see her face, or the expressions of sorrow and regret. In his mind's eye, she had a maniacal smile across her face, similar to that of his younger brother when Szayel was in the middle of an experiment high as Ilfort thought of them. He didn't realise she was almost as reluctant to do this as he was to receive it... But it still had to be done.

"It isn't right to hurt anyone smaller and weaker than you. It's our duty to protect them," she added.

"Law is the strong survive," Ilfort shot back stubbornly. Another line burned into him. Captain Unohana clearly didn't believe in that law.

"Picking on Hanatarô makes you as bad as the thugs from Squad Eleven. They're meant to be big strong men, so why do they need to prove it by beating him around?"

"Well stop _them_," Ilfort snapped angrily, before screaming out again as another line was scored across his agonised backside.

"They don't realise how brave he is. Hanatarô has never once complained to me about any of the bullying... Which in turn means I cannot do anything about it."

Ilfort collapsed to the bed as she struck again, not easing up. He couldn't help but feel even more bitter at this news. If Hanatarô never told on the Soul Reapers, why did he tell on him!?

"Stand," Captain Unohana ordered, unsympathetically. Ilfort forced himself back to his feet, shooting her a tearful glance. "If I hadn't been keeping check on you, I never would have known that he was doing your chores too... And don't think he told me anything about your bullying. He tried to hide the bruises, Ilfort. I try to encourage him to tell me but he never does. He dislikes getting people in trouble. Is this weak?"

"Stupid," Ilfort muttered, just slightly too loud, before wailing out. She hadn't taken his answer well.

"Don't judge him by his physical strength. He is able to take the bullying of men far stronger than he and has shown incredible bravery when he believes in something. He was even willing to fight Captain Kuchiki in an attempt to save Rukia, knowing he would be punished severely... If he didn't get killed."

Ilfort blinked, processing the information slightly. In his mind, he saw the pip go up against Captain Unohana herself. Could there truly be more to him? No...Surely not... She was just trying to get to him, confuse him. He wouldn't let her!

"Captain!" he howled in protest as the cane cut across his thoughts. She finally dropped the cane.

"Get to the corner," Captain Unohana ordered, leaving the room without even making sure he did. Ilfort wiped his eyes, unable to stop crying as he did so, wondering why something in her tone made him feel so bad. She sounded... disappointed? He didn't like it. He suddenly longed for her approval. She had never left the room during corner time before. He didn't like it. It was embarrassing when she was there but it was strangely comforting. Now he just felt lonely and almost neglected...

He stood in the corner obediently for a long time. For once he wasn't thinking of getting the woman back. Instead he was desperately trying to think of ways to gain her approval. He still couldn't believe she had left him. He missed the busy little sound of her paperwork... How did people make others forgive them? What was that phrase? There was a word... It had very rarely been said in Hueco Mundo. The assistant captain had also said it... And her little sister... What was it!?

"Follow me, Ilfort," Captain Unohana's voice cut across him, making him jump. He hurriedly pulled up his hakama and followed, running to keep up.

"Captain," he started but she didn't glance at him. He had been hoping she would look at him. He wished she would smile at him again. He'd really messed up this time.

She took him to his room and opened the door.

"Bed," she ordered. Ilfort looked confused. Was this a punishment? He went anyway, not wanting to displease her more. "Don't leave until I tell you."

"Yes Captain," he responded, sliding carefully into bed. She turned to go. "Wait, Captain Unohana!" he cried, sitting up hurriedly, tilted at a funny angle to try keep pressure off his bottom. She stopped and turned slightly. "...I just wanted to say...Sorry..."

"Sorry?" she repeated, before suddenly smiling. "Stay in bed, Ilfort. I will see you tomorrow."

"...Yes Captain," Ilfort replied, slowly smiling back as she left. He had made her smile! All was not lost! ...But...Why had he been so desperate to make her smile? That was wrong. Although, it did make her face look prettier and less scary...

* * *

_A/N Well that's the end of that chapter. It's quite a long update to make up for the long time between. Last year was gone before I knew it! *Huggles Hana again* He's the cutest woobie ever! Any way, see you next year when I update again! (...I may be kidding...)_


	7. Anything for a Smile

**I'm alive yet again! I swear - look right here :D Thanks for the kind reviews in my absence - and of course you can have an update for a new year... I just celebrate new year on 2l8k time... Uh happy new year :D**  
**Anyway, I hope you guys think this chapter is worth the wait. I've been disappointed with Bleach after it went and murdered all my poor bishie Arrancar. And still focuses on Ichigo. I'm really not his biggest fan... can you tell? **

**Usual warning: References to spanking most likely can be found in this chapter, but I'm taking it you're not put off by that if you got this far ^^**

**Disclaimer: The world and all its bishies have not been overtaken by my master plan involving jam, ants and a giant magnifying glass (did you hear about the story on the news. I heard the gorvernment tried to keep it hush hush, but something must've leaked out). However, because it failed, Bleach does not belong to me.  
**

* * *

True to her word, Captain Unohana knocked on his door the next morning. He moved to open it, before remembering he wasn't actually allowed out of bed.

"...Come in..." he called, trying not to let his eagerness show. He'd win her approval today! She'd smile more and more!

"You can get out of bed now," she informed him as she entered. Hanatarô was with her once again. He shrunk under Ilfort's glance. "To conclude your punishment, you will complete the chores you were supposed to do yesterday... But you will do them by yourself. Hanatarô will stay with you, but don't you dare try to intimidate him."

"No, Captain," Ilfort agreed hurriedly. Hanatarô smiled slightly, looking vaguely hopeful. Ilfort studied him again. No way did that pip face off a captain, unless Captain Kuchiki was that grey haired kid. Huh, even then the kid still seemed too fierce, plus he'd managed to kill his opponent. The pip didn't look like he could even kill a normal human. Pathetic.

"Go on then. Hanatarô will show you where to go," she encouraged. Ilfort quickly left the room and followed Hanatarô.

The smaller boy took him down a number of corridors before they reached a spot where two mops in buckets were once again waiting. Ilfort reached to grab one and the seventh seat flinched, as if expecting a repeat of the previous day's performance. Ilfort simply looked down at him before grabbing the mop.

"Um...You're meant to wring it out," Hanatarô advised timidly. Ilfort peeked into the bucket before using the dint to wring the mop out, scowling slightly as he did so. He wasn't meant to be doing chores. He never had to do chores back at Las Noches, so why did he have to do them here? He sighed, remembering why he was doing them without fuss. His poor rear still hurt too much to risk Captain Unohana's wrath... And then there was her smile...

The Arrancar ignored the smaller boy as he began to mop the corridor, realising with some dismay just how dirty it was. The muck was stubborn too... He glared at it before stopping and closing his eyes, imagining the corridor sparkling. Captain Unohana's face would light up, and she would smile, and he would gain her approval. A grin spread across his own face at the thought.

He barely noticed that Hanatarô was missing when he opened his eyes and set to work more happily. Captain Unohana's smiling face spurred him on. He would win her approval yet!

"Go away, stupid muck!" he growled, slamming the mop down in frustration not a few moments later. This was impossible! The muck was glued on! It wasn't fair!

He looked up, suddenly aware of his companion. Hanatarô was quarter of the way down the corridor already, mopping quite contentedly, having started from the other side. Ilfort gaped. The already mopped parts were gleaming.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"...I wanted to help," Hanatarô replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"You're just trying to get me in trouble," Ilfort accused angrily. Hanatarô quickly shook his head.

"No! No, I just wanted to help. I'm quick," he assured.

"That's not true. I get it; I beat you so you'll get me beaten in return."

"No, I promise."

"Then why help, little pip? You got no reason."

"I like helping people," Hanatarô mumbled. Ilfort rested the mop against the wall and walked towards him, causing the small Soul Reaper to flinch back slightly. Ilfort grabbed him up by his arms and raised him to eye level. Hanatarô smiled weakly at his captor.

"You didn't face a captain," the Arrancar scoffed. He knew it. The captain had lied to him.

"Erm... No. Ganju threw me out the way... He got really hurt..." Hanatarô replied. Ilfort released him, looking slightly sceptical.

"Why'd a pip like you try to face off a captain? ...Wasn't Captain Unohana mad?"

"...Um...Yes..." Hanatarô replied with a wince. "...But... But I had to try save Rukia!"

"Why?"

"...Why?" Hanatarô repeated, biting his lip slightly. "Um... Ichigo came all this way and, um, people got hurt and I d-didn't want it to be for nothing and-"

"Bull," Ilfort cut him off. The pip was a rubbish liar. "What's the real reason?"

"Real reason?" Hanatarô mumbled, before flushing red. "Um... Miss Rukia... She's really nice to me... And... And she's very pretty..."

"Huh? Her looks? You face a captain 'cos a girl looks pretty?"

Hanatarô turned even redder at Ilfort's question. The Arrancar blinked. Had he said something wrong? Was the little pip ill?

"She... I... I _**like**_ her..." he stammered, finally. "Sh-She's really nice to me when everyone else laughs... And she never stuck her nose up at me, even though she's a lady. Um... when she was captured, she looked so sad all the time and I didn't like it. I just wanted to make her happy... And... I wanted to see her smile."

"You almost killed yourself to see a girl smile 'cos you like her?"

"...I-It doesn't matter," Hanatarô replied, starting to mop again, as if trying to change the subject. Ilfort stared at him for a few seconds longer before going back to his own mop. The kid was an idiot. Arrancar never did such stupid things for such dumb reasons.

Hanatarô and Ilfort mopped a few more corridors in silence, with the seventh seat doing the majority of the work effortlessly, and Ilfort surprisingly trying his hardest. However, the Arrancar kept getting distracted by his thoughts – Rukia's smile. All for her smile? All for Rukia's smile? Hanatarô had said he _**liked**_ her. Was that different to other likes? ...Captain Unohana's smile... Ilfort tensed and shook his head, trying to clear the irritating thoughts away. No, he had misunderstood. He'd got it wrong. Hanatarô meant something different. He had. Ilfort knew he should just forget about it. He should...

"Hey, pip... Is it always the case with the smile?" he asked uncomfortably. "Y'know _**liking**_ them and stuff?"

"Um... I think so... Or they're your family or something. I'm not sure," Hanatarô replied with a shrug. Ilfort leant against the wall. No...It wasn't true. The pip was wrong.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Hanatarô asked, running to him as the Arrancar suddenly doubled up, clutching his chest. The small Soul Reaper grabbed hold of his jacket, intending to pull it open. Ilfort kicked him away.

"Shove it, pip. I'm fine," he growled. His chest still hurt but he wasn't going to let a squirt touch him. It was weird. The pain almost seemed to come from his hollow hole. It made his chest feel tighter, harder to breathe. Had something got trapped there? The mop?

"S-Sorry. Stay here. I'll finish this," Hanatarô assured uncertainly.

"I can do it," Ilfort snapped, forcing himself away from the wall slightly and moving back to where he had left off. Hanatarô tactfully ignored the fact that he had to still lean against the wall with one hand to do so. The Arrancar stubbornly picked up his mop once more, using it to help him move as he began to mop the floor once more. The smaller Soul Reaper sighed and followed suit, finishing the majority of the corridor off.

"Nearly done," he assured a few more corridors later. Ilfort nodded, the pain having lessened somewhat.

"Yeah, let's just get this done," he replied. He wanted to sleep. He hadn't realised mopping could be so exhausting! How'd the pip do it?

Hanatarô whizzed through it once more, and was nearing the halfway point when he saw Ilfort freeze, staring at something behind him. Hesitantly, he turned round and saw her.

"C-Captain Unohana," he greeted. "...I... was just helping Ilfort. He didn't force me, honest. I just... wanted to help."

"Hanatarô, come with me. Ilfort, finish off this corridor and go to your room," the captain ordered. Her voice betrayed nothing but Ilfort still trembled as he watched her march the smaller boy away. He reached down to rub his own throbbing backside. Should he speak up? Should he defend the pip? ...He didn't dare. Not against Captain Unohana.

He continued to mop but his thoughts remained on the unfortunate pip. Was he squealing? Was he crying? Was she being really hard on him? Should he have stopped it? _Could _he have stopped it? Why was he feeling like this!

He sighed, rubbing his chest, wishing there was some way he could understand all the many things that was confusing him lately. Perhaps he should say sorry to the pip... But Hanatarô was so _weak_. Weren't you only meant to try for the forgiveness of those stronger then you? This place was strange. He wanted to go back to Hueco Mundo. Things actually made sense there!

He mopped alone for a while before he finally reached where Hanatarô left off. To his dismay, his section looked filthy compared to the pip's. He sighed and leant against the wall. He pursed his lips and looked from side to side before unzipping his jacket fully and peering down at his chest. The dull ache seemed to be coming from the red and inflamed skin around his hollow hole, as he had thought. He gently prodded it before hissing through his teeth. It really hurt.

He hurriedly zipped his jacket back up as he heard footsteps. Hanatarô peeked his head round the corner.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ilfort frowned, staring at him. Shouldn't _he_ be asking that?

"I'm fine, pip... But you're not meant to be here," he responded, crossing his arms. He winced and uncrossed them as he accidentally applied too much pressure to the sore skin. Too much of him was sore. It really, really wasn't fair.

Hanatarô cautiously edged out from the corner, treading gently on the wet surface. He was notoriously clumsy, not that the Arrancar knew that.

"Oh, it's okay. Captain Unohana is letting me help you. She just wanted to talk to me," he replied, waving his hands.

"She didn't... _hurt_ you?"

"No, I hadn't done anything wrong," Hanatarô replied with a smile. Ilfort watched as the Soul Reaper grabbed a mop and started to reclean the parts of the corridor he had recently mopped.

"Hey, pip, I did that bit!" he protested. Hanatarô winced.

"Um... Yes... You're _meant_ to do it twice," he responded.

"Really? You didn't."

"Er... I did it as I went along," the pip told him, smiling convincingly.

"Oh... Shouldn't I go over it then?" Ilfort asked.

"No. You look very pale... Are you sure you're okay?"

"I _told_ you, I'm _fine_," the Arrancar growled.

"Y-Yes, of course."

The two remained silent for a while, with Hanatarô once again mopping and Ilfort leaning against the wall, occasionally rubbing his chest when he thought the pip wasn't watching. He frowned as he thought of something.

"Hanatarô..." he started, sounding slightly curious. The pip looked up in surprise at the sound of his name. "This smile thing... Does it make your chest hurt?"

"...My chest? Um... Yes... Kind of. When I look at Miss Rukia... When Miss Rukia passes by without noticing. I-I don't blame her. She is Captain Kuchiki's sister."

"So? You already stood up to that idiot once."

"No... She... She likes Ichigo. But it's okay. I never expected anything..."

"You have to stop being such a pushover, pip. Beat this Ichigo, grab the girl and do her."

"W-What!" Hanatarô cried, going red once more. "Y-You don't d-do it like that!"

"Yeah you do. You don't argue with the top people. Become one of the tops and the girl doesn't get a choice."

"No! You can't... You can't... It doesn't work like that!" Hanatarô exclaimed, dumping the mop back in the bucket. The floor gleamed.

"Well she's not taking advantage of her position to get you, so you gotta up her, y'know, pip?"

"...Position... To get me..." Hanatarô repeated faintly, before shaking his head. "I-Is that the way..." he hesitated, having never admitted it about Rukia before, "_**love**_ works in Hueco Mundo?"

Ilfort glanced at the pip, as if to check whether he was joking or not, before laughing. The sound was as hollow as he was, and the movement made his chest ache more.

"Love? What's that got to do with anything? Someone attracts you, just bang them and get it over with. If they're stronger than you... Well then, try to attract them if you gotta but that's about it."

"S-So how do you know what it is?"

"Well... There's a story told in Las Noches about some Espada falling in love with an underling or something. I don't really know much. I think she disappeared and he became a fraccion to someone or other."

"So Hollows can fall in love?"

"...No. It was just a thing. She'd've got bored after a while. You just got to get on top and take this Rukia. It'd be better for you that way."

"...When you want to make someone smile... You don't do that. You don't do anything without their permission. You don't want to hurt them."

"You Soul Reapers are idiots. Only the strong survive, pip. We done here?"

"...Yes," Hanatarô replied. Ilfort nodded.

"I'm off to bed," he decided, walking off. Hanatarô tried to run after him, before slipping on the wet floor and cracking his chin against the ground. He carefully got up, rubbing his chin ruefully. He had been lucky not to bite his tongue.

"Ilfort!" he called, before the Arrancar could round the corner. Ilfort sighed and turned slightly.

"What?"

"...No one... Ever tried to make you smile... Did they?" he asked sadly. Ilfort scowled, looking reluctant to reply.

"Y'know, pip, in Hueco Mundo the game is to do the exact opposite. It's a game everyone plays. Don't be a target," he said finally, before leaving without another glance at the small Soul Reaper.

* * *

_A/N And we have reached the end of another chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope to update more regularly. I really need to go back and read the Arrancar episodes. Especially the ones with Ilfort and Szayel. Prettiful bishies ^^ See you next year! (...I'm joking, joking! ...Hopefully!) Ramble over, signing out ^^_


	8. Fever

**Holy, I really wasn't kidding when I said a year! So much has happened time kinda just slipped all the way past. But here I am, alive and well, and grateful for your lovely reviews. It's nice to know Ilfort has his fans despite his shortlived appearance in the canon and I hope my rendition of him does some justice :) Thank you guys for your patience, I know how hard it can be to keep up with a story that updates to infrequently Unfortunately I haven't been able to write a new chapter for a long time, but found one I wrote a while ago. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Usual Warning: Probably some references here and there, poor lil' Ilfort. I really should one day stop being so mean to him... but then he should be so bishie ^^**

**Disclaimer: I was going to take over the world. Truly I was. Unfortunately I started watching Dr Horrible for tips and now can't get away from the tv long enough to do so... One day Bleach will be mine! One day the bishies will be saved and Ukitake will end up falling for a strangely awesome girl who looks vaguely like me! Until then... darn rights go to Kubo. **

* * *

It took Ilfort a long time to get to sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. Worst of all, he couldn't stop thinking about that smile. He should be dreaming about conquering the Soul Society and, if he still wanted to, taking her for his own that way. Instead he daydreamed about making her smile... And he also briefly mused over ways to help the pip get his girl. For some reason, he could only picture the unknown female as a slightly smaller Captain Unohana. He couldn't help it. Hanatarô had described the girl as pretty, and that was all he could imagine. He sighed and rubbed his chest with another wince. Was she really the one making it hurt so much?

Finally, he fell into a shallow sleep, plagued by memories of Hueco Mundo. He struggled in his sleep, managing to overpower his pillow and blankets, before he became tangled in the evil grip of the bed sheets. He fell to the floor quite heavily, unluckily missing the softer duvet and pillow that had landed there earlier. However, he didn't wake until the Captain found him in the morning.

"Ilfort?" she asked, gently shaking the trapped Arrancar awake.

"You won't win!" Ilfort yelled, jerking awake and struggling furiously.

Captain Unohana gently restrained him before managing to free his head.

"C-Captain!"

"It's okay, Ilfort. You were having a nightmare," she assured. Ilfort allowed himself to relax against her with a sigh. This was the pip's fault.

She gently rested a hand on his forehead. It was hot. Was he getting a fever? She hadn't even realised Hollows could get ill.

She kept her movements slow and gently as she unwrapped him from the sheets and eased him to the floor before starting to make the bed back up. Ilfort winced and shuffled on to his side, earlier aches reminding him painfully that they were still there.

"How do you feel?" she asked him as she made up the bed again, replacing the pillow and duvet. Ilfort moved to lie down on the bed as she patted it hintingly.

"Slightly cold," he replied, not wanting to bring up his chest. What would he do if she guessed the reason? He didn't want her to know he wanted to see her smile! He flinched as she unzipped his jacket. "C-Captain Unohana!" he protested, trying to curl over and cover himself up again. He knew it! Soul Reapers were no different from Arrancar!

"Calm down, Ilfort. Hanatarô told me your chest hurt you yesterday," she assured him gently. Ilfort studied her for a few seconds before relenting. There would be little he could do even if she did want to conquer him.

She removed his jacket fully before making him lie down once more. He clung to the bedsheet, half expecting his lower clothing to follow. Instead, the Captain gently inspected his hollow hole. Even the slightest movement of her fingers on his inflamed skin caused the pain to flare up once more. He curled up again, turning his back on her in an attempt to protect himself.

Captain Unohana gently turned him round to face her again. Brown eyes stared at her, wide with fear. She placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Please trust me, Ilfort. I won't hurt you, not like this. I just want to make you better. It is my job, as Captain of the Healing Division. Can you trust me?"

"...Y-Yes Captain," Ilfort whispered, his voice small. He froze once more as she pulled him into a hug, making sure not to place pressure on his chest.

"I promise, no one will hurt you here. Not like that. Ever," she repeated, her voice more firm. Ilfort allowed his head to drop down slightly, burying his face in her shoulder. For some reason he felt like crying again. He didn't know why. She wasn't hitting him. She wasn't humiliating him. Where were the tears coming from!?

Captain Unohana gently rubbed his back when she heard him start to sob. Despite the sore, red skin around the front of his hollow hole, the back was still white and painless.

"It's okay. It's okay," she soothed, not wanting to disturb him until he had calmed down again. He was far too distressed to allow her to study him right now. What had happened to the Arrancar at Hueco Mundo? Poor little thing. No wonder he had that horrible philosophy of his.

Finally, she was able to lay Ilfort back down. His tears hadn't fully stopped but he no longer seemed distressed. She smiled down assuringly at him as he lay still, only occasionally flinching as she studied his skin.

"Stay here," she told him gently, before covering him with a blanket and leaving. Ilfort rolled onto his side, snuggling into the bedclothes once more and shivering slightly. He still felt cold. The pain in his chest seemed to have dimmed significantly, however. Had the tears had something to do with it? He closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more in an attempt to shut his mind up. He wasn't used to thinking so much. How could Szayel stand it?

Captain Unohana came back not long after. Ilfort turned round, before his eyes caught on the ruler in her hand.

"No! Captain, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried, not sure what he had done wrong this time. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"I won't hurt you, Ilfort, so calm down. You have done nothing wrong," she assured, making him quieten instantly and look slightly confused. She eased the quilt down again while he watched, feeling uneasy for some reason. She carefully laid the ruler across his hollow hole and jotted down some measurements.

"I thought so... How strange..." she murmured.

"Wh-What's strange, Captain?" Ilfort asked, starting to feel panicked again. She rubbed his arm, almost absentmindedly.

"The hole seems to have shrunk... I measured it when you first came in. The diameter has shrunk by half an inch," she replied, although her voice remained gentle and calm.

"Sh-Shrunk!? That doesn't happen!" Ilfort cried, not feeling quite so relaxed. Was he dying!? Had they done something to him!?

"Don't worry, Ilfort. It will be okay. I'm sure there's some explanation for this. Perhaps it will grow again when I use a healing kidô," she assured, softly placing her hands on his chest so that they covered the hole. Ilfort relaxed slightly as he felt the pain almost completely fade, from everywhere, the soothing feeling spreading throughout his body once more.

He closed his eyes as she measured the hole again, not really wanting to see the results. Unfortunately, he still heard the confused sigh she let out as she came up with the same measurements. She jotted something down in her notepad before removing the ruler and covering him in the blanket again. He glanced up at her as she felt his forehead again.

"You appear to have an infection, which is causing a slight fever," she told him. He frowned, although he didn't feel alarmed anymore. Something about Captain Unohana made him feel more relaxed, more trusting. If something was wrong, she would cure it... She had helped with the pain in his chest, after all.

"Stay in bed and make sure to drink plenty. I'll keep you under close observation. Trust me, Ilfort, you will be fine," she added.

Ilfort nodded although he let out a slight cry of protest as she got up to leave. She turned round to him and smiled.

"I'm just going to get some water for you to drink," she assured, tucking him into the blankets more firmly. He watched her leave again before shaking his head. He was acting stupid. He was acting worse than the pip. He was being an idiot. He had to snap out of this!

He glanced back up as she entered the room once more, noting the needle instantly. He gave her his most appealing look, something he had never tried to do before. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Ilfort. This is just to help you fight the infection," she assured. He bit his lip, remembering the first time.

"I'm fine," he croaked. "I'm ready for mopping and everything."

To his surprise, Captain Unohana had to stifle a giggle. It lit up her whole face, her smile beaming brightly. He groaned and doubled over again, pressing a hand to his hollow hole. The pain had flared up anew.

"Ilfort?" she asked, concerned. He felt her sitting back down on the bed next to him. He shook his head, half afraid to look up at her in case it hurt him again. She didn't force him. Instead, she gently took his arm, despite his flinch. She swabbed the skin before sliding the needle in. Ilfort clenched his other fist, unable to look.

"All done," she soothed, taking it away again. Ilfort shook his head and rubbed his arm, not that it hurt at all this time.

"Will it make me better?" he asked, feeling drained despite only just waking up.

Her answer was to carefully push him back down onto the bed once more and cover him up, tucking him in tightly. Another girl he didn't recognise entered the room carrying a tray. One it was a large jug of water, complete with ice and lemon, and an upturned glass.

"Make sure to drink plenty," the Captain repeated firmly.

"Yes Captain," Ilfort replied, ignoring the way the girl was gaping at him. The newcomers always seemed obsessed with his horn. Had they never seen one before? Captain Unohana smiled, stroked his cheek once assuringly, and left, taking the other girl with her. Ilfort closed his eyes again, exhausted. Sleep was good.

* * *

_A/N So there we go. Another year another chapter. I know Ilfort might seem a bit weak in this one compared to previous, but the way I see it, most of these deaddies aren't used to being ill so it would be a shock to the system for sure when they are. All I know is throughout this chapter, I wanted to give poor Il a hug. I'm sure he'll be up and about in no time, once the right inspiration comes along. Have no fear, I may come around infrequently, but my stories are never forgotten! :)_


End file.
